villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarah Zabiarov
Sarah Zabiarov is a Titans soldier and an antagonist in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. She is one of Paptimus Scirocco's followers, though she still tries to retain her morals. However, her devotion to Scirocco causes her to remain with the Titans despite empathizing with the AEUG. History ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' Origin Sarah was originally a cadet at the Titans' private Newtype laboratory before she was recruited by Paptimus Scirocco to help combat the AEUG. First Mission In her first mission, Sarah and another Newtype trainee named Siddeley were placed under the command of Jerid Messa. Despite scoffing at the two for their inexperience Jerid allows them to participate in an attack upon the AEUG flagship Argama. The attack ends up a failure, with Siddeley being killed and Sarah fleeing and abandoning Jerid in the process. After being chastised by Scirocco for her actions, Sarah promises not to let it happen again. Serving Scirocco Sarah was later sent by Scirocco to go to the Argama and inform them about the Titans' plans to drop an uninhabited colony onto the lunar city of Granada. Despite suspicion among the members of the AEUG about her intentions, Bright Noa persuades the others to believe her story. Sarah is then taken to a room where Kamille interrogates her as to her true intentions. As Kamille leaves, Sarah first encounters Katz Kobayashi. During a battle, Katz brought Sarah a suit to wear in case the air in her room began leaking out. Sarah then offered to give her Hizack to Katz so he could go into battle and assist the other AEUG forces. After Katz takes Sarah to the hangar thinking she will show him how to use it. Instead, Sarah uses the opportunity to make her escape. After Scirocco persuaded Reccoa Londe to defect from the AEUG and join the Titans, Sarah began to see Reccoa as a competitor for Scirocco's affections and vows to outdo in order to keep Scirocco all for herself. Sarah would later attempt to take control of the Zeta Gundam during Kamille's battle with Jerid, only to be captured by Katz and again brought aboard the Argama. Sarah later escaped again when the Argama was attacked by Reccoa in an operation conducted by Scirocco to rescue her. Death Sarah and Reccoa later accompanied Scirocco as he went to attend a meeting between Haman Karn and Jamitov Hymem. In defiance of his superiors, Katz goes off on his own to kill Scirocco, hoping that Scirocco's death would cause Sarah to come to her senses. He attempts to kill Scirocco while he is engaged in a battle with Haman, but Sarah jumps in the way and blocks the attack, killing herself in the process. As Scirocco chases after Katz, Sarah's spirit briefly appears to protect him from Scirocco. During the final battle, Sarah's spirit appears during Kamille's fight against Scirocco to protect Scirocco. However, Katz's spirit then appears and persuades her to stop, telling her to listen to her heart for a change. ''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' Sarah later appears as one of the spirits protecting Judau Ashta from Haman Karn in the final battle of the series. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fanatics Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Enforcer Category:Delusional Category:Guardians Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Envious Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Jingoists Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Lawful Neutral